


A Hard Day's Night

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine has a bad feeling about this case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Night

Grissom had handed her the assignment slip, a DB down a ditch, motorcycle slid off the rain slicked road. Catherine pulled up in her Denali, grabbed her kit and headed to the road edge, pulling the hood up on her rain jacket as she went. 

 

Getting the bare minimum from the young officer left to take care of traffic flow around the scene while his senior officers were down the slope investigating, Catherine looked down to the wreckage below. Female, white, mid thirties and she thought that the bike looked awfully familiar actually. Catherine stomach churned and she started to get a bad feeling. 

 

They had had one of their infamous heated “discussions” at the end of shift and Sara had stormed away from her, straight out of the Lab, slapping her black helmet on and hopping on her red Harley, and gunned it out of the lot. Was that just this morning? They hadn’t spoken since as it was Sara’s scheduled night off and Catherine had needed time to cool off. 

 

Catherine looked at the mangled red Harley destroyed below her and fear gripped her guts.

 

_Dear God, no…_  

 

“Sorry, I need to get down there, now! Do we have a name for the victim?” She started moving as fast as she down the slope.

 

“Not yet, we didn’t want to touch her too much or anything until you had a chance to look at it.” The young man’s voice trailed off behind her. The LVPD spot lights lit the site so she could see better as she neared it.

 

The senior cop on the scene nodded to her and she reluctantly moved to the crushed body. Peering over the bike chassis she saw a dark helmet and the victims head bent at an unnatural angle. Broken neck most likely cause of death. An unfamiliar dark brown leather jacket looked to be blood soaked on the front as well.

 

Catherine also noted that the woman seemed fairly heavy set. Breathing a sigh of relief, she gingerly removed the dark blue helmet and confirmed that it was not Sara. Catherine leaned back slightly and thanked who ever was listening up there. Gathering her kit, Catherine began to process the scene, pushing her earlier unease to the back of her mind, to be examined at a later time.

 

***

 

Sara’s apartment was not on her route back to the Lab, but she had made her decision unconsciously and found her SUV taking her there. Catherine called Grissom to let him know she was taking a bit of a longer dinner break tonight as she pulled into the visitor space outside the apartment building. Flipping along her key ring until she found her copy of the one to the apartment, Catherine quietly let herself in. She slipped off her damp boots and rain jacket and padded through the dark apartment to Sara’s bedroom.

 

Standing in the doorway for a moment, Catherine stared at the sleeping woman, so peaceful in her sleep. No flashing angry eyes or sharp tongue. No biting humour or sarcastic comebacks. Just peace and a natural beauty. Where Sara had kicked off the blanket, Catherine noted that she was wearing the Sponge Bob jammies that Lindsey had gotten Sara for her last birthday. Catherine smiled at the memory.

 

Catherine shucked out of her clothes and slid into the bed, under the warm covers. Sara sighed and mumbled in her sleep, but didn’t wake up. Catherine smiled as she snuggled up to the sleeping woman’s back, softly nuzzling the warm neck breathing in the scent of strawberry shampoo and Sara.

 

Catherine slid her hands along the dark tank top, slipping under the hem of the shirt and running long fingers across the soft toned stomach. Sara inhaled deeply but didn’t wake. Catherine started to breathe a bit harder herself. Smiling she started to suck a warm earlobe, slowly moving her hand to Sara’s breast, circling one than the other and back again. Sara started to moan and move against Catherine, arching slightly into the teasing hands.

 

“Sara…” Catherine breathed into the ear she was still nibbling. Sara’s nipples were rock hard as she ran her fingers along, teasing them. Catherine ran her hand down lower, dipping inside the waist band of her bottoms.

 

“Cath—“ a groggy Sara started to move against the hand sliding against her, not quite awake from the amazing dream she was having. That she was still having apparently.

 

“I’m right here…” Catherine captured the lips before her, slightly turning Sara so she could have better access to her body and entered her. Sara bucked against the sweet invasion, wide awake as Catherine continued to slide in and out, dictating their pace. Catherine angled her hand and found the spot that she knew Sara couldn’t resist. Breaking their kiss, Catherine watched Sara’s eyes as she came, hips lifting right off the bed, on the verge of her own orgasm from simply listening to Sara.

 

Sliding out of Sara, Catherine still held her close, needing to feel her warmth beneath her hand. “Oh, god…” Catherine murmured into the sweet ear beside her. Recognizing the aroused timber of her voice, Sara rolled and easily thrust her thigh between Catherine’s legs, pressing against her center.

 

“Come for me Cath.” Sara demanded huskily, rhythmically thrusting her thigh. It was all Catherine needed, to hear the voice in her ear, to see the dark desire raging in the eyes before her. She groaned one last time and came hard against her lover.

 

They lay together panting and tangled. Catherine slid her hands around to cup Sara’s behind and hold her close. Sara nuzzled Catherine’s neck, catching her breath.

 

Sara captured the lips below her one last time, then rolled to her side taking Catherine with her. Smiling, she tugged the blanket up around them and settled back into her pillow.

 

“Not that I mind, but aren’t you supposed to be working tonight?” Sara whispered as she tucked a blond strand behind Catherine’s ear.

 

Catherine sighed. “A tough case tonight. Motorcycle accident, a woman on a red harley. I-I just had to see you…” she ran a hand along Sara’s jaw, “… I had to touch you. Especially after …”

 

Sara put a finger to the other woman’s lips, stopping whatever she was going to say next. “Shhh…you’re here now. What a great way to say hello.” She kissed the worry away from Catherine’s eyes, watching them change to dark blue with desire again. Sara knew there was still half a shift left to go. “Is this your lunch break?” she breathed against soft lips.

 

A slight nod and her lips were captured again. “I know what I want to eat…”Catherine whispered, shivers starting down Sara’s body, as she started to lick down the long throat while pushing up the dark shirt.

 

“Oh, god…” Sara moaned.

 

“God can’t help you now Sidle. Besides, you know how sexy you look in those Sponge Bob pants…” Catherine teased a newly exposed nipple. Sara laughed, low and sexy.

 

“Right…” All other conversation would have to wait until later. Much later.

 

 


End file.
